Lover From Another Planet Part 2
by BrutusDeagon
Summary: Law abiding citizen Nick Wilde lives an ordinary life, getting through the daily grind, until something extraordinary happens. His life won't be the same. Continued with permission from Twilightfox02.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello everyone. Brutus here. I know I don't typically write sci-fi but the set up for this story was all there. It was just waiting for someone to come along and write it to completion. So that's what I'm going to try. I'll finish this by sending you lot to the first Lover from another Planet by twilightfox02. If you don't want to read it I guess I could recap it, but it's not going to be the same as reading it for yourself. **

**Disclaimer: You know that annoying guy who always quotes Star Wars? Of course I know him. He's me. I don't own Zootopia. Disney does. Dang it!.**

**Recap**: Nick Wilde is a bag boy at a supermarket. It sucks. He can't pay his bills because it pays shit. Finnick is his boss and some of his co-workers are Kevin and Raymond. One night as he stargazes he sees a red star he's never seen before. Next day it's still there, weird. Duke Weaselton is, surprise, a crook and gets arrested for a jewelry store robbery. Judy Hopps and most of the bunnies in existence live on Mars and have lived there for a long time. Decades in fact. Earth was severely overpopulated by bunnies so they sent most to Mars. Afraid of another overpopulation problem the government on Mars decides to send all does of around Judy's age to Jupiter. Death sentence much? Judy makes a voice modulator so she can sound male long enough to find a way to escape this fate. Oh I forgot to mention that she's a cop on Mars. Shrug. Jack Savage is her Chief of Police. He figures out Judy is posing as a male and chases her but she steals a police cruiser and flies away from Mars crashing in Nick's yard and putting a hole in his guestroom. After nearly getting a laser to the face Nick figures out that Judy is a female bunny and befriends her. He takes her to work with him and gets her an application for work. He also is letting her stay with him. I think I got everything.

On to the story Brutus out.

Lover From Another Planet part 2

Chapter 1 Generator

Judy awoke before dawn had even touched the sky. She'd always gotten up before the sun especially when she had work to do. Still in the same clothes from yesterday she hopped out of Nick's bed and crept to the door, her sensitive ears listening to see if Nick's awake. She didn't want to disturb him if she didn't have to. The heavy breathing of the kind sarcastic fox told her he was still out cold. Cracking the door open slowly she slipped quietly past the couch and out the front door.

Nick's alarm went off and he reached blindly for his nightstand to shut it off. Not feeling it he reached farther and farther before tumbling right off the couch. Confused, Nick sat up on the floor and briefly wondered why he was sleeping on his pullout couch. The events of the previous days all flooded back to him. The red star, the crash, and the bunny. He got up and finally shut off his alarm before realizing that today was his day off.

Groaning at the routine that caused him to miss sleeping in, Nick went to go check on Judy. The open door and empty bed told him that she'd slept even less than he did. After a quick search of the dark house he came to the conclusion that she must have gone outside, but what he couldn't figure was why? After a few minutes of cleaning up the bedding and folding the couch back into itself, Nick went into the kitchen to fix them both some breakfast. The smell of the milk convinced him that was a bad idea.

"Stupid power company," he grumbled, "turning off my fridge and making all my food go bad."

"Well that just won't do." Judy said as she came in the front door hearing him complain.

Nick grinned when he saw her and held up his milk carton. "In the mood for cereal and chunky milk?"

"No," she said making a face, "but there's some MREs in the cruiser we could try. They taste like cardboard but you can live off it without getting sick."

"Sounds better than my plan, Carrots." He replied. "Let's go clean out your space ship."

The two friends left the house and made their way over to her cruiser. She had already been at work on it. The mail engine panel was removed revealing the vehicle's main generator. Nick hadn't seen anything so advanced up close before. Judy went inside the cruiser while Nick tried to comprehend what he was looking at.

"Hey, Carrots?" He called, "what were you up to with this thing?"

"Huh?" Judy asked coming back with her little arms full of silver packets, "oh, right. I was taking out the generator so we can hook it up to your house. I mean it's not like we are going to outer space anytime soon and once the solar panels charge it we will not have to pay your electric bill anymore. They may even have to pay you."

"Us, Carrots,"he corrected her smirking happily, "they will have to pay us. This is genius!"

The red fox gathered her in a hug that lifted her off her feet causing her to scatter the silver colored packets everywhere. Their laughter mixed together as he spun her around. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Mirth and glee gave way to embarrassed smiles. Nick set her back on her feet carefully but couldn't look away from her gemstone bright amethyst colored eyes. Judy gazed right back at his emerald colored eyes till both were suddenly blinded by the dawn.

"Um, sorry I made you drop all the food," Nick said awkwardly all the while thinking, _she has beautiful eyes._

"Oh, that's okay, Nick." Judy said while thinking the same about his eyes, "the packages will keep them clean."

He helped her pick up all the silver packages of food and lug them to his cabin. They picked out two labeled as breakfast and opened them revealing granola bars. Supposedly. The wretched things tasted almost exactly like Judy described, cardboard. Thankfully the juice in Nick's fridge had not yet gone bad so they washed down the taste quickly.

"Well," Nick said cleaning out his fridge of all the fish and other foods that had not survived the power being shut off, "those food bars are just as disgusting as you said they'd be, but they still are not as bad as what's in here. Phew that smells!"

Judy laughed as Nick, holding his nose with one paw, threw stinking packages of fish into his trash can. He then tied the bag tightly and took it outside.

"What is that foul smelling stuff anyway?" The former space dwelling bunny asked him.

"Fish that's gone bad." Answered Nick, "predators like me have to eat some kind of meat and it wouldn't be right to eat somebody who can say 'don't eat me'. So we eat fish or birds or well bugs."

"I've never seen a predator eat meat." Judy said, "what is it like?"

"Well maybe you can try it next time I go fishing." Nick replied.

Judy only shrugged and picked up the flashlight from the coffee table where he had left it the night before.

"Let's go get that generator and the solar panels off the cruiser and hooked up to the house." Judy told him taking his paw in hers.

Nick couldn't help but grin at the situation he found himself in. A very pretty girl was living with him and she seemed to like him. What were the chances that she would crash on _his_ house of all places? He laughed aloud at the answer that hit him which caused her to stop and look up at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"Astronomical,"he said which made her raise a brow in confusion, "the chances that you would hit my house of all places are…"

"Astronomical," she finished and they both began laughing again.

They practically skipped paw in paw to the crashed ship. Judy dragged out the tools from the small compartment in the cockpit so that they could get to work while Nick used the wrench she already had out on the bolts attaching the generator to the ship. Soon Judy was helping haul the heavy contraption back to the house. Before long the two mammals were admiring their hard work as his lights began to flicker weakly. After retrieving the two solar panels from the ship and connecting them to the generator the lights were all on enough to see in the dark by.

"We should probably shut everything off until tonight to save power," Nick told her tiredly.

"Yeah," Judy agreed before asking, "Can you help me fill this application out?"

Nick nods and they sit at the table so they can work on filling it out. It doesn't take long before they notice that this isn't going to work. Judy has no identification that means anything on Earth. No social security number. No drivers license. Hers only exist on Mars.

"I think I need to call Finnick." Nick said. "He might be able to give us a break here. Maybe I can tell him you got hit on the head and robbed."

The sound of his voice told Judy even he didn't expect something like that to work. Nevertheless he placed a call to Finnick. At first Nick was talking nervously then laughed before finally thanking his boss and hanging up.

"He's going to pay you under the table but we are going to have to find you some kind of ID before he gets caught." Nick hesitated before continuing, "and if he asks, you're my girlfriend."

Judy stared at him in disbelief for a moment before he cracked up laughing. Judy realizing that he's just messing with her started to laugh as well. Nick then caught his breath.

"Okay seriously though," the todd said between giggles, "the story is that I found you wandering lost in the woods dressed in rags. You have been homeless since you were a kit and I took you in because I need a roommate to split the cost of living. It covers everything that way. Why you have no ID and no family and since we are telling mammals that you haven't seen your parents in years you only know your first name. Sob story like this, they'll eat it up. So Finnick says you'll work on the same schedule as I do and he'll pay you cash until we can get the paperwork filed with the city."

"How much of all that was his idea?" Judy asked straight faced.

Nick tried to look shocked that she would think it wasn't all his. Judy just pointed at her ears and Nick realized he'd been overheard. She knew that he'd had to tell Finnick part of the truth.

"I didn't tell him I know where you're from," stated Nick firmly, "just that your former employer tried to hurt you and you are hiding from him. He came up with most of the story. I just added details."

"Thank you Nick," she said quietly, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Nick gave a sly smirk before answering, "probably starve or freeze on the street somewhere."

With a roll of her eyes Judy just smacked him in the arm to which he replied "Ow."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Way I usually do things is write the chapter then the notes on top, but this time I decided to change it up a bit. For the two anonymous Guests that Reviewed thanks for the kind words. Smurf, my man that is high praise considering how much I enjoyed the original. And finally Silky Mammal, I have never gotten so thorough a review that had so much that made me happy. As for them moving too fast, I honestly don't see it that way. If you had met a girl, or whatever you happen to be attracted to, and they did something wonderful for you wouldn't you hug them? Now personally I'm not a hugger but I view that this law abiding version of Nick, who quite frankly is not as totally broke as I am, as somebody who would crave affection. He doesn't have anybody and right now neither does Judy, who is a rabbit. Rabbits are mammals that crave cuddles and the kindness he is showing her by not turning her in and letting her live with him is only making him look like somebody who cares about her. Is it a little quick to hold his paw? Maybe, if she weren't a bunny. **

**Ok show of hands. Who hasn't heard of ****Ziegelzeig? The great artist fox in the fandom needs our help. Now personally I am broke as hell and looking for honest work myself so the most I can do is this. Check out his Facebook page Ziegelzeig Fox and if you want art like his ask him for help. I don't know how much he charges but his talent is worth it. **

**Finally a message for TwilightFox02. I know that this isn't exactly what we talked about but it occured to me that in order to sell her story to the authorities I needed something too horrible not to be believed. I came up with this as I was walking the dog. Other than that I intend to keep the rest of the ideas unless I come up with something better of course.**

**Disclaimer: In my experience there is no such thing as luck. Zootopia is owned not by me but by Disney who is in the process of proving that they can afford to make two Zootopia sequels whether they are any good or not remains to be seen. **

Chapter 2 : How to make a new Identity

Judy and Nick stayed up late watching the stars in his hammock while talking about how they were going to pull their idea off. The next morning Nick was awoken by the sun once more. He yawned and stretched before noticing he had fallen asleep in his hammock again, but this time he wasn't alone. Judy was cuddled up tight against his chest fast asleep with a small smile on her lips. He blinked a few times before vaguely remembering that bunnies typically cuddle up with their siblings as they sleep.

"Hey, roomie." He said gently prodding her cheek. "We need to get up and get ready for work."

"Uhh, just five more minutes Mom." She murmured quietly as she buried her face more deeply into the fur of his chest.

"Judy," he said a little louder with just a little bit of shock, "how did you take my shirt off without waking me up?"

"Hmm?" Judy's eyes flickered open and found her vision blocked with his fuzzy chest.

Judy sat up so fast that they both flopped right out of the hammock and onto the ground. Nick landed right on top of her so that they were face to face.

"Um good morning." she stammered completely mortified.

"Well that's one way to wake up in the morning," Nick laughed as he got up.

"Where's your shirt?" Judy asked wondering what on Earth had happened while they were asleep.

Nick found his shirt completely unbuttoned on the ground on the other side of the hammock. Since neither of them wanted to know who had removed it, they ignored it and went to get their things together for their day at the supermarket. Upon opening the door a deep voice met their ears with laughter.

"Hahahaha," laughed Finnick, "so how was your rude awakening?"

…

About ten minutes prior to Nick first waking up his best buddy and boss, Finnick, had driven his van out to Nick's place so that he could meet Nick's bunny. He had to know that she was worth all the trouble they were going to go through. While on his way to the front door of the cabin Finnick saw Nick's tail dangling out one side of the hammock wagging back and forth gently before tucking itself back inside the hammock. Interested, Finnick dragged over a lawn chair and climbed onto it for a better look and nearly fell off when he got it.

Nick was asleep in his pajamas in his hammock. What surprised the little fennec fox was that his friend was not alone. Curled up in Nick's tail and tight against his chest was a young grey bunny. Shaking his head in disbelief. The todd watched as Judy smiled in her sleep.

_Oh these two got it bad and don't even know it yet._ He thought with a grin.

A devious smirk hit his mouth as Nick pulled away to lie on his back. Finnick's quick little hands made quick work of Nick's buttons. He then pulled gently until Nick rolled off the shirt and back to Judy. The shirt came off easily and Finnick left it on the ground before returning the chair to where he had gotten it. Then he walked inside the cabin to put the coffee on and watch through the window. Few minutes later and Finnick was cracking up as they walked in.

"Oh," Nick said sourly, "that was you. Judy meet Finnick. Finnick, Judy. This little cretin is who took my shirt. He's also our boss so no killing him."

"Not cool Finnick." she said coldly before walking past him to get their uniforms from the bedroom.

"Oh don't worry Cottontail," the small fox exclaimed, "I'm sure one of these days you two will wake up with much less clothes on and you'll be happy about it!"

Judy shot him a look that shut his mouth from the amount of pure venom in her gaze. Nick just looked on both amused at Finnick's fear and curious about what the future might bring.

"I like her," Finnick said as she went into the bedroom, "she's got fire in her eyes. You sure got lucky,Nick. That girl is a keeper."

Nick looked at his diminutive boss with mild contempt. Finnick just smiled at him, content that his friend had found someone to take care of and be taken care of by. Judy, of course, heard everything with those ears of hers. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited for Nick to say something, anything that would give her a clue as to what they could be. He remained silent. This was disconcerting to all mammals involved. Nick Wilde the mammal who always had something snarky ready to go was speechless. She picked up her towel and uniform and left the cabin heading for the stream.

"Dang. I think I broke him." The little fennec brought a fresh cup of coffee over to Nick and started wafting the scent up to his taller friends nose.

The taller todd heard the back door close before acknowledging his friend. Nick looked down and snatched up the coffee cup. He took a sip and then a deep breath before finally saying something under his breath so quietly even Finnick couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"I don't think she could go for some broke loser like me." Nick choked out before sitting heavily on a chair in the kitchen. "Come on Finn, she's beautiful, a bunny, and really smart. She could get anybody she wants. I have nothing. No it's better if we are just friends."

Judy was lost in thought as she walked to the water. _He must not like me that way. _The thought kept coming back to the forefront of her mind as she kept replaying the past two days in her head.

_He twirled me in the air and held my paw. He even got me a job._

_But he can't even afford electricity and water. He needs an extra income just to get by._

_The way he stared into my eyes made me feel so special._

_You put a hole in his house and threatened him with a laser._

_Maybe it would be better if we are just friends._

…

A short time later the two roommates are ready for work and sitting with Finnick in the living room. The red todd was on the far side of the couch from the grey doe. Neither would meet the others eyes as they both had come to the same conclusion.

"Okay so after Nick's call I had a thought. We tell the authorities that you were held captive in a bunker by some crazy rabbit. He's got whole families down there that have been in hiding for generations. You have no idea where it is and the only reason you left is because you were being forced to marry the guy who runs this place."

"They aren't going to believe I don't know where it is. Not without some good reason for it."

"She's right Finn. We need something more to make that plausible."

"Ummm, oh oh I got it. He slipped you a drug but you managed to get away before he could take advantage of you. Then the drugs hit you full force and you wandered around outside in a daze until you passed out. Then the next day you picked a direction and started walking until Nick found you wandering the woods a few days later. This section of the city is huge and even if you came up outside the city you were drugged and wouldn't know it."

"They could test my fur. If no drug that causes memory loss shows up we will be found out."

Nick looked deep in thought as they went back and forth trying to come up with something that would work. His alarm went off and he checked the time. With Finnick's van not far they wouldn't be late but they still had to eat so Nick went to go fix breakfast. As he unwrapped one of the cardboard flavored MREs he thought that they should pick up some food at the end of their shift. That got him thinking about what had happened after work the other day. He found it hard to believe that Duke would have the balls to pull a jewelry heist.

"Hey Finn?" He asked. "You hear that Duke Weaselton got arrested for a jewelry store robbery?"

"Little behind in the news, Nick." Finnick said snidely, "He was forced into it and is testifying against the real boss."

"Never try to out weasel a weasel, right?" Nick joked.

"You guys know somebody in the local crime circles?" Judy asked.

When they both nodded she started rapidly tapping her foot in concentration. Then an answer to their present dilemma hit her like a ton of bricks. The same thing occurred to Nick and they both blurted it out each building on the idea until it was finished.

"Duke can tell us who to get drugs from!"

"We buy the ketamine we need to make the lie believable from whoever he sends us too."

"I take a small amount so it looks like there are still small traces in my system."

"And the cops will believe the story and we can get you a real identity so you can work legally."

Finnick watched as they slowly walked closer to each other with each sentence. When they were less than an arm's length apart, he grinned and whistled loudly to their great embarrassment.

"Woo it's getting hot in here." he said cackling madly, "do you too need to take the day off?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm being followed by Cimar of Turalis Wildehopps! Sorry this wolf just had to howl when I found out. I told all my friends in the fandom already and this was just minutes ago. I got the email notification and dropped my phone in surprise I kid you not. Between twilight fox loving how I'm doing with it and Cimar I totally freaked out. Okay on with the story. BTW on an unrelated note I did this supermarket job of Nick's for five years so when I say it's horrible and disgusting I know it for a fact. Also I did everything short of handling the register and management so I know every cleaning method and customer service technique they use to make your shopping experience safe, quick and enjoyable. **

**Disclaimer: Down the garbage chute flyboy! So many conflicting articles about Zootopia sequels and I want none of them to have primates or characters with the name 'poopypants'. I'm not kidding. That's actually in one or two articles. Please Disney don't do anything that stupid.**

Chapter 3 Eew gross!

Judy and Nick would neither talk or acknowledge each other the whole drive to work. They didn't want to give Finnick more ammo to use in his teasing. Of course once they were stuck on garbage duty together they had to talk just to pass the time. Finnick, of course, kept sending Raymond and Kevin to check on them. The two polar bears had no clue what was going on and Nick wasn't about to tell them.

Judy quickly came to despise garbage duty. It was smelly and gross. The one good part was Nick. Every time a bag broke or they needed to double team a heavy bag or whatever he'd crack some dumb joke or pun and make them both laugh.

"Hey Fluff," he said after one of the bags from the ladies room split, "what did the wolf say when his pants fell down? Sorry about the full moon!"

The laughter took her mind off the nasty blood stained things her gender tossed in the trash. **(You know you've had to do it at some point ladies and guess what the cheap garbage bags some stores use don't do the job and somebody has to clean it up. Sorry to point it out but eh shit happens)**

"So wolves howl at the moon? For real? I thought it was one of those tall tales my granny would tell us about life on Earth."

Judy was fascinated by the things that the stories got wrong and those that were actually true. Like elephants aren't actually scared of mice but will go out of their way to avoid them on account of the size differences. Or the fact that foxes are not these wandering Casanovas going from girl to girl in order to get their rocks off. The whole mating for life thing was really extreme for a fox in fact to the point that they both die when one does. Nick hadn't told her that. Finnick did that morning in the van during the drive. She had thought he was just trying to get a rise out of her but Nick had confirmed it. The look he gave her when he said that was confusing. If she didn't know better then it may have been one of longing.

She liked some of their co-workers. The polar bears Raymond and Kevin acted all tough but were surprisingly well mannered, even when teasing Nick about his current punishment detail. Ace had a definite wandering eye when he looked at her but was genuinely concerned about Nick's problems with customer service. He was cute for a rabbit but not her type. At least that was the reason she gave him when he had asked her out. The first time, three seconds into the introduction. The second time he had started by saying that he would love to show her the sights since she was new to the city. She replied that Nick was taking her on a tour on their next day off. He wasn't but Ace didn't need to know that.

"Hey, there Judy," Ace said near the end of their shift, "listen I know I'm coming on a little strong and I'm sorry for that, but you know I don't see too many females of our kind. I saw you and I just thought that maybe I, I don't know, could give it a shot at love. Ya know?"

"Ace," Judy said sweetly, "I don't want to date right now. If you don't get that through your thick head I'm going to cause harm to your little head. Is that clear enough for you? If you want to know why tell Nick that I said it was alright for him to tell you. Got it?"

The squeak that came from Ace at her not too subtle threat was mildly amusing as he turned to hurry away. Too many guys had pulled that fake apology ask out before with her to not spot it. Hopefully once Ace heard the story they had come up with he'd leave her alone, but something told her he was equally likely to redouble his efforts.

…

Mars

Jack Savage had been humiliated. His own officer had escaped the forced relocation by stealing a police space capable cruiser. The tongue lashing he had received from the government officials was equally mortifying. How it had gotten to the news outlets he had no idea but he reputation had taken another hit there. And now the biggest problem he had to deal with was the riots. Every day there was another riot. The families of the does that had been on the first shuttle were all pissed. The fathers, mothers, brothers, and boyfriends and husbands had begun gathering in ever increasing numbers and angrier and angrier groups. His remaining officers, all male of course, were all on overtime trying to stop the riots from getting out of hand. They were failing miserably. Cottontail and Leaps had both been injured the night of the first deportation and were not back to full duty yet.

Over and over the same thing was being said at every riot. 'Bring back our does.' The Hopps family were one of the most outspoken of the leaders of these riots. The damned press had somehow gotten the news that the transponder in the cruiser Judy had stolen had failed somewhere between Mars and Earth and that had only inflamed the problem. He was getting the brunt of the blame for her apparent death when the news broke that the Jupiter relocation was akin to a death sentence for all those involved. Shortly after a house belonging to a member of MSH(Mars Space Headquarters) was burned out by a crowd of angry family members led by one of Judy's brothers. No bunny had been hurt but he had been arrested nonetheless. The reports were just getting worse when his office assistant, an elderly doe with no living family a replacement for his young attractive one who had already been deported, came in.

"Mr. Savage," the old girl stammered when she spoke but her typing was remarkable for her age, "there is a call for you from the motor pool."

"Thank you Agnes." he said as he picked up the phone. "Chief Savage here…. Repeat that. What?!"

He hung up with a dark smile on his face. She was alive on Earth. The transponder was just reactivated.

…

She was right about Ace. He played the false sympathy card on his fourth attempt. Nick had been forced to hold her back from decking him. The whole thing only made Finnick laugh his head off before telling Ace to meet him in his office. The threat of being fired for sexual harassment and the not too subtle hints that she might be a pred chaser shut Ace up pretty quick. It was a very despondent Ace who left the store shortly after. Produce mammals got off early and a good thing too or he might have left with a busted nose.

About an hour before their shift ended a familiar elderly hyena lady dropped a glass jar of salsa.

"Clean up on the condiment aisle." Raymond's scratchy voice sounded over the PA system.

"Ah damnit!" Nick said, "Carrots, grab that mop and bucket. I need to get some cardboard."

Judy did as he said and watched as he snatched up a stained piece of cardboard and a box that he had set aside earlier in the day. They brought what they needed to the mess and Nick blinked at the old lady who was apologizing for being so clumsy. Judy wondered why she kept calling him Mr Foxton and gave Nick a look that he answered by mouthing the word later.

"Oh Mr Foxton I'm so sorry about this," she whined, "I have arthritis and it just slipped out."

"It's okay Ma'am." he assured her as he used the piece of cardboard to scoop the glass and as much mess as he could into the box. Then he sighed before continuing, "And it's Wilde Ma'am, not Foxton. Before you bite my head off, I acted very rudely the other day and I'm very sorry for it. I should not have said what I did to you that way. I hope you can forgive me."

"Took you long enough Mr. Wilde," she said, "I actually was just waiting on your apology."

The old hyena lady carefully put a jar of salsa in her cart and wandered off down the aisle. Nick looked on in disbelief.

"She knew the whole time?" he said more than a little shocked. "Okay just keep mammals away from the mess till I get back."

Nick lugged the box away through the back and to the compactor. Just as he was tossing it in the wind blew up and threw the box back over his head. Luckily the glass completely missed him somehow but he was covered in salsa. Careful to not just toss it this time he got the box in the trash and ran inside to get some paper towels. After getting some of the gunk off his face and uniform he snatched up a broom, a dustpan and a container of the powered cleaner that he used on messes like this. Nick tried to not run while hurrying back to Judy. Last thing they needed was another mess to clean up.

Judy saw what had taken so long just from his uniform and fur. He poured the powder on the remainder of the mess and swept it up into the dustpan. Then he had Judy mop up what was left.

The shift was finally over and a disheveled Nick led Judy to the bus stop. He told her about the old hyena lady. She told him that apologizing the way he did was a sweet thing to do and he smirked at her.

"Well, Carrots maybe you are making my awful days a bit better."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some guys can't take a hint, but some just don't want to be lonely ****all** **the time. From what little I know about the original Ace he was a Jack Savage spy type of guy. This one isn't so I made him a guy whose information about how to treat a girl all came from spy movies. Since I can't use Jack in that role I'm using a James Bond pun instead. Bounder, James Bounder. Yep I'm a super nerd. Anyway this Ace is just desperate for a girlfriend, and not some big evil prick. No I'm leaving that to Jack and his bosses.**

**Disclaimer: has anybody noticed I use star wars sayings in these disclaimers? "I love you." "I know." Weird that Disney owns Star Wars and Marvel as well as Zootopia.**

Chapter 4: Hole in the wall

Ace kept his distance from Judy for most of the week. The talk with Finnick seemed to have the desired effect and then some. The poor buck just carried on with his work without so much as a smile. The few times he'd run into either Nick or Judy he would sigh and walk away without a word. All his co-workers noticed the change in him and more than a few were worried for his mental health. Then on Friday Raymond and Kevin helped Finnick corner him in the break room.

"Ace," Finnick said sternly, "the girl isn't interested in you. You shouldn't be acting like this over her. Listen buddy, your time will come. You will find a girl who likes you back if you are just patient."

"I know," Ace said sadly, "It's just hard sometimes, you know? Doesn't help that she's so pretty and I've always liked a spitfire too."

"Well that girl doesn't want you so look elsewhere," Finnick said. "Tonight the boys and I are taking you drinking and we will be your wingmen."

"Sounds like fun boss," Ace said smiling.

…

Mars

Jack nursed his busted nose. The riot had been bad today. Three officers hospitalized and several civilians beaten and arrested. More of the civvies were joining the riots hoping to save their loved ones. It was all thanks to Hopps getting away free and clear. When the news broke that she was alive, not only did the riots not die down like he hoped, but they intensified. If one doe could get away why not more? He had to stop this but how?

…

Earth

The day after Judy's first at the store Finnick took them off garbage duty. He told Nick to get Judy trained in every aspect of working at the store. He also took Judy aside and told her to teach Nick some manners.

"So, we move the older stuff to the front and put new stuff in the back so the old stuff sells first." Nick instructed her. "The store makes more money that way which means they can afford to pay us more. Or at least give us more hours anyway."

"That makes sense Nick but what about when something gets too old or goes bad?" Judy asked curiously.

"Well we ship it back to a distributor or a compost compound to then be made into fertilizer." Nick answered.

"How much of that is guesswork?"

"Logical leaps of guesswork but yeah most of it."

They carried on with stocking and rotating bread while discussing the ins and outs of grocery work. A swift fox vixen with a stroller walked by with a small smile at the two mammals. Judy's ears followed her movements. When the vixen was out of earshot she whispered to Nick.

"Shoplifter."

Nick's eyes widened and he whispered back, "the vixen mom?"

"Vixen yes but mom? No, she's not." Judy said a bit louder starting to trail the thief.

"No sounds from the stroller?" He asked keeping pace with her.

Judy smiled at him before answering, "none, but I do hear plastic crinkling in her clothes."

"Okay I'm going to grab Raymond and wait outside." Nick said knowing grabbing the shoplifter before she left the store wouldn't get her arrested. "You follow her and Kevin will back you up when we ambush her."

Nick scampered to the front of the store and Judy did as he asked. She saw the vixen slip a few more items into the stroller and her clothes before she started walking towards the front of the store. Judy spotted Kevin just out of sight of the vixen near the front entrance. The female fox rolled the stroller through the door and Judy grabbed her sleeve stopping her just outside.

"Excuse me Miss," the angry doe said deceptively sweetly, "do you mind if I see the baby?"

The swift fox turned to look at Judy with angry eyes."It's his naptime and it's so hard to get him to sleep so if you don't mind…"

"Oh no there's something wrong with the baby!" Cried Nick in mock distress from where he stood right in front of the now open stroller sun shade. "Looks like he's going to be someone's lunch."

Nick held up a whole raw chicken and Raymond was blocking the vixen's escape. Kevin was now right behind Judy and the vixen had nowhere to go. Ten minutes later she was in the back of a ZPD cruiser and a wolf officer named Wolford was taking their statements. Judy was hiding in the back and was not mentioned in any of their statements.

…

The rest of the work week was uneventful. They had two days off in a row and a hole in their house. Nick borrowed Finnick's van so that they could get what they needed from Beaversdam Lumberyard. The wood and nails and paint took up much of the room inside but they were careful not to put a scratch on Finnick's 'baby'. They unloaded the supplies they had picked up in front of the house. Hunting down Nick's tools took the better part of an hour in the total disaster that was the storage closet.

"Nick you seriously need to organize this closet." Judy teased her roommate.

"When am I going to have time for that?" Nick asked, "besides one project at a time Carrots."

"Okay Nick," the doe replied, "but sooner or later we are going to need this closet space."

"Oh," he said in a snarky voice, "you're planning on filling it up with dresses to wear for Ace."

He knew it was coming but didn't dodge knowing it was deserved. "No! You... dumb… fox. I... don't...like ...him." Each word was punctuated with a slap on his arm.

"Sorry. Sorry," he pleaded with her, "I knew it was wrong the moment I said it. Hey, um can you tell me why you don't want anything to do with him? I know his pick up lines are out of a James Bounder flick, but other than that he's a really nice guy."

She calmed down and apologized for smacking him before answering his question.

"My family was always trying to set me up with some buck or another but I never liked them. Nevermind how sweet or understanding about my dreams they were I just wasn't interested. Then they tried does thinking I was a lesbian but that didn't work out either. I'm kind of considered weird by my sisters because the only stimulation I've had down there," she said while gesturing toward her nether regions, "was manual."

Her breath caught as she realized what she just admitted to. Less than a second later the entirety of the inside of her ears was beat red in a blush that was only made worse by Nick's giggles and attempts to not burst out laughing.

"Wow," he remarked in a mock impressed tone, "zero to full blush in 0.2seconds a new record!"

"Oh shut up," she whimpered totally mortified.

"Hey it's alright I won't tell anyone about you not being into bunnies," he said matter of factly. _Does that mean _I _might have a shot?_ Going through his head before getting shot back down by his more cynical side. _Nope I'm still a loser._

"What do you mean not into bunnies? What else could I be into?" Judy asked genuinely curious about the answer.

"Well it sounds like to me you are probably an Inter." The todd said a bit uncomfortably before continuing quietly, "like me."

"I have no idea what that is," Judy said looking at his face for some kind of clue.

"It means(coughs uncomfortably) that your mind and body will only be interested in a mammal from another species." Nick finished quickly as his ears went even redder than hers had.

"Oh." She said with a squeak.

The two of them gathered up the hammers and drill from the closet and hurried about their work. They started out patching the bottom of the hole in uncomfortable silence made only worse when one or the other needed an extra paw to hold a piece of wood in place. Before long they had a new frame for the wall in place and thrown the busted bits outside through the hole. Nick brought in a rickety old step ladder so they could work together on the higher portions of the wall. Judy climbed it without complaint and was hammering in nails into the board Nick was holding in place. Suddenly there was a cracking sound and the ladder snapped and Judy fell backwards. Nick leapt from his spot and caught her in a dive that landed them on the nearby bed, Judy safe in his paws.

"Are you okay?" They blurted out together in shock of what had happened.

_I have her bunny buns in my paws_! Nick thought.

_His paws are on my butt! _Judy thought.

Finnick who had just walked in after being dropped off by Kevin to collect his van, smirked. "Damn, you two in bed together after a week of meeting each other?"

His teasing comment was only made worse when the old bed frame creaked and then broke crashing into the floor. Finnick stared then cracked up guffawing in his booming deep voice.

"You've... already... broken... your...first... bed... together… and… you're...not...even… naked… yet!" He choked out between laughs.

Judy and Nick glared at him which only made him laugh harder. Judy hopped off the busted bed, and Nick followed shortly after. Judy picked up Finn by his scruff and Nick put the fennec's keys in his shirt pocket. They then set Finnick outside the front door and slammed it.

…

"Then they threw me out without a word." Finnick said to the two polar bears and brown rabbit.

Ace looked thoroughly shocked as he began speaking, "I wish I hadn't made a total fool of myself now. You were right about Judy. She is an Inter."

"Tried to tell you Ace," Kevin said, "Girl wants Nick."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Decided to get more done on this story it is quickly becoming my most popular. Only small fluff this time and no Mars at all. Just looked back and remembered I responded to my reviewers already so no need to address those. Moving on to my quote of the chapter and the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is" just wish they would use that mind to listen when I talk. Zootopia is owned by Disney. **

Chapter 5 thank you so much little bunny

Judy and Nick were back on their way to work after their busy weekend. While walking from the bus stop Nick pointed out the weasel standing behind his booth. Duke had returned to his corner and his mild criminal activities. The fox and bunny walk up the Duke.

"What do you want Wilde? I know you're not going to buy anything." Weaselton sneers as he spits out the words.

"Well Duke," Nick says with a smirk and a wink at Judy, "my friend and I are looking to acquire a certain drug for experimental purposes and can't go through the normal channels."

"Um. What? Is this some kinda joke Wilde? If so it aint funny." Duke says nearly convinced that they are just playing with him.

"No joke Mr. Weselton," Judy says sickeningly sweetly. "We need some of that… what do they call it special K?"

"It's Weaselton Flopsy but yeahs I know a guy," Weaselton answered, "What exactly do yose guys want it for?"

"Oh you know bunnies, Duke." Nick said with a cruel smile, "some jerk mistreated my friend and we are going to pay him back."

"Oh… listen you didn't get this for free and not from me got it?" he says as he takes a small bag out of his pocket and hands over a few pills.

"Thank you Mr. Weaselton," Judy says and then surprises both males by kissing him on the cheek.

"Don' menchen it," he mumbles as he puts a paw on his cheek where she kissed him.

…

An hour later as they are stacking carrots in the produce department Judy asks Nick where he thought Duke got the pills.

"From the rumors I've heard he steals them from date rapists and destroys them later." Nick answers her smiling knowingly.

"So you knew exactly what to say to get them didn't you?" she questioned looking up into her friends eyes.

"It was the only way if what I heard is true." Nick replied looking back. "His sister died because of one of those creeps."

"No," the doe gasped.

"Yep, she got drugged. The jerk raped her in his car dumped her on the side of the road and a bit later she finds out she's pregnant and jumps off her building." Nick says sadly and not at all proud of himself.

Judy hugs him tightly and whispered "you did what you had to."

Just then Kevin walks by looks over and cracks up guffawing loudly. Judy and Nick let go and look bashful.

Kevin then grins and says, "bunny girl moving too fast for you Nicky? Or maybe you two should just run home and get bouncing."

The polar bear then mimes a bunny hopping away much to Nick and Judy's embarrassment.

…

Ace watched with mild amusement as he nursed his major hangover. From what little he could remember from the past couple night out with the guys he'd had fun. Last night though… damn. She was graceful and seductive. Her spotted fur was thick and soft. The little curl of her tail tickled his fancy. He had never figured he was like Nick and Judy, but that girl with the pink dyed tufts on her ears had taught him otherwise. The buck had hoped to find her still there when he woke up but all that was on the pillow was a slip of paper with her phone number. Ace couldn't even remember the bobcat's name.

…

Raymond was mammaling the front desk ready to help in anyway he could when he saw something slip by from aisle to aisle. A small brown sleek something. The polar bear sighed as he again was faced with the fact that he needed glasses. Just as he was squinting at his phone typing in 'optometrist' he heard a small voice from below the service desk.

"Excuse me, sir?" as he looked down he saw the source of the voice was a small female otter.

"Yes little otter lady?" the towering polar bear rumbled gently.

"I can't find my son. He was right behind me a minute ago but now I've run all over the store and I can't find him anywhere." the little otter mom began bawling her eyes out and Raymond was at a loss of what to do.

Finnick heard the commotion, of course he did with those radar dishes on his head, and exited his office. He climbed the special step ladder to the top of the service desk and grabbed the phone there.

"One minute ma'am," the short todd said to her as he pressed a couple buttons and then spoke so the whole store could hear him. "Attention everyone a small otter boy has been lost somewhere in the store. If anyone locates him please bring him up to the service desk thank you. And now for the employees drop what you all are doing and find the pup, please."

Over in the produce department the fox and bunny left the carts of produce they were in the process of stacking neatly on the shelves. They looked at each other with worried expressions then started for the backrooms. The saw Ace down at the other end of the storage area checking down low for the otter pup. They started doing the same each using their respective best senses to search the area effectively.

"Nick, I can hear something over here, but I can't pinpoint it." Judy said waving her fox friend over to a tall pile of boxes.

"Hmm smells like he was playing over here," Nick called out loudly while looking up the pile, "looks like somebody broke one of the public address system's speakers and that would explain the noise you are hearing but the smell is leading me… this way come on hurry!"

The russet colored todd led the two bunnies to the big freezer where the store kept extra frozen foods. The weighted wedge that usually kept the door slightly open to allow easy access while someone was bringing in pallets of food had been moved a little away from the door and it was securely shut but Nick followed his nose right up to it anyway. He opened the big heavy door with their help. The thing was usually only handled by their polar bear co-workers. Not far inside a small otter pup was sitting on a box with an open box of Drumsticks ice cream cones. He looked ashamed at being caught and of course freezing cold.

"Come on little guy your mom is worried about you," Judy said relieved.

"O-o-oh m-m-man is s-s-she going to be m-m-mad." the little otter stuttered as he shivered.

"Don't worry Bud," Nick reassured him gently, "she'll be so happy to see you she won't remember to yell at ya till you get home. Just don't forget to keep shivering and put it off as long as possible, K?"

He nodded quickly and the fox and bunny escorted him to the front while Ace went back to work. The little boy otter took Nicks advice and really played up his shivering. His mother cuddled him close before snagging Judy and Nick both into a group hug. Raymond and Finnick watched with smiles as the fox and bunny just looked at each other with happy expressions on their faces.

"Thank you so much little bunny and you too Mr. Fox." she said sweetly before letting them go back to work.

A little later at the end of their shift Nick and Judy filled in Finnick on the mornings happenings with Duke. He nodded and said it was almost time for them to get their little idea out of the planning phase. Nobody at the store knew the exact truth of why Judy was working here but they knew enough to not question Finnick. Raymond and Kevin saw them on their way out and started laughing and pointing at the todd and doe. They must have been telling each other everything they had seen between them that day. Ace was right outside of his car in the lot staring at his phone. He had one finger of a paw hovering over the screen for a solid twenty seconds before finally sighing and pressing the screen.

_I had a great time last night :) buuut I'm completely embarrassed that I have no memory of your name. Sorry about that. I blame the copious amounts of alcohol I drank. _

Judy and Nick walked past him and bid him good night on the way to the bus stop. Ace barely noticed enough to give them a nod as he eagerly awaited a response. A moment or two later just as he had given up and gotten in the car his phone buzzed.

_So did I handsome. The name is Sophie. Are you busy tonight? I'd like to actually introduce myself in person. Maybe catch a bite?_

Ace grinned as he typed in an affirmative then started his car and drove home to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I accidentally put in a Little Mermaid reference. Didn't even notice till after I wrote it. Big chapter this time and I still wanted to put in more too. Anyway big for my stuff. Keep reviewing I swear everytime I read a new one I get at least one great idea. **

**Disclaimer: "Search your feelings". Zootopia is owned by Disney. **

Chapter 6 Corrupt cops, pure criminals

Earth

Ace followed the directions to a run down apartment building. After finding a parking space and feeding the meter he ran inside and up the stairs to Sophie's floor. She was waiting with her door open and a vegetable stew on the stove. Her dress was simple and made her look as though she had just gotten off work herself.

"There you are, Bouncy," the she-cat said playfully before groaning at her own cheesiness, "sorry I couldn't remember your name either so I thought I would just give you a nickname but I just can't do that."

Ace burst out laughing as he shut the door. Sophie's pink tufted ears tilted back before she too giggled at the situation. After a few moments of mirth the buck gathered his wits and walked over to her. He held out his paw.

"Hi, my name is Ace. I work in a supermarket. I am a huge spy movie fan and I think you are beautiful." he said as she took his paw in greeting.

"Sophie. I am a school teacher and I am very glad I got dragged out by my friends last night." she replied with a smile.

"Heh, my boss and a couple coworkers did the same with me. They felt I've been kind of a downer recently and that I should get out and meet someone." Ace stated wryly. "School teacher huh? Well that explains why you live in the Grand Pangolin Luxury apartments. I've always thought that what teachers get paid isn't right."

She smiled and led him to her small couch where they ate and talked about each other for most of the night. Ace moved his car to her guest spot in the buildings parking lot and spent the night.

…

Mars

Jack stood in front of the ruling council of Mars. He had just finished another report on the growing unrest of the populace. The striped rabbit had not slept for more than a few hours in days. Three of his officers had been killed in the last major riot. Another two had quit and joined the growing movement against the government. His department was under-mammaled and overworked. The council didn't look much better than he did. The elder rabbits had sequestered themselves in the main council building more for their protection than anything else.

"You all have one option as far as I can see it." Jack told them coldly. "Tell the citizens that you are recalling the ships from the trip to Jupiter."

The entire council erupted in angry shouts that Jack endured for a few moments with a dark smile on his lips. He raised a paw and waited for them to calm themselves. Eventually they quieted down and allowed him to continue.

"Those does will not survive the trip back," he said cruel smile still in place. "Once those ships are close enough to see in a clear sky we detonate the engines and kill everyone on board, and as for Judy Hopps I sent two of my bucks to find her and bring her back to stand trial for treason."

…

Earth

Finnick's annual 's day party was tonight and the whole store had managed to RSVP that they were coming. Nick and Judy had gotten the whole day off because with every mammal coming the party would have to be held in their yard and they had a lot to do to get ready. First and foremost was to hide the space cruiser so that it would not be found by anyone looking for a little 'privacy' with their date. Since it was far too heavy to move and for that matter no longer had an engine they couldn't move it that way either.

"So," Nick said drawing out the word before continuing, "any ideas on what we are going to do with this thing?"

"Ummm," Judy murmured as she considered the problem, "maybe we could make a planter out of it."

"Not a bad idea, Carrots." the red todd said as he looked over to the never used by him garden shed. "I think there's a bunch of old pots and things in there we can use to sell that idea too."

"I was only kidding… wait you think it could work?" Judy exclaimed with a sudden smile.

He smirked back at her and took her paw. Nick led her to the shed and the two of them went through its contents. Just as he said there was an abundance of old pots and gardening tools.

"Okay Nick grab some of those pots and let's go get some wild flowers." Judy said happily grabbing a small spade herself.

"Heh Wild flowers," Nick chuckled as he followed after the cheerful bunny.

"What's so funny?"

"Wilde flowers, flowers that belong to Wilde," he said gesturing towards himself.

They both laughed at his lame pun before continuing onwards towards a clearing covered with flowers they had seen while they walked through the woods the day before. After about two hours of back breaking gardening the cruiser was mostly hidden beneath a mass of yellow and pink and purple flowers. They had even filled in the crater and trench it had left when Judy crashed it.

"Ok now all we need are tables, tablecloths and food and drink." Nick said while popping his back in an extended stretch.

"So race you to the shower?" Judy asked while stretching down to touch her toes right in front of Nick.

_Don't get caught staring Nick! Nick stop staring she's going to notice. _He kept his eyes on her rear a tad too intently and he completely missed Judy's question.

She turned around when he didn't answer and he snapped his eyes up to hers.

"Do you mind if I take the first shower Nick?" the doe asked completely oblivious to the fact he'd been ogling her rear.

"No, not at all, go ahead," Nick said while thinking that her eyes were just as entrancing but at least he could still hear what she said when staring at them. "I'll stay here and plan out the layout while I take down the hammock. Last year one of the bears sat on it and had to get me a new one."

Judy giggled at the image of it in her head. Then she walked off to the house. As she opened the door she turned and looked at the todd. She had been tempted to ask if he had wanted to save water by sharing the shower with her.

_We aren't even dating. I can't go thinking things like that._ She thought while taking in the way his tail swung back and forth hypnotically.

Nick took down his hammock and turned towards the porch to see Judy duck inside. _Was she watching me?_ The thought made him consider doing something foolish but he decided a black eye wasn't worth the risk.

…

The yard was all set up with green tables full of food and drink. Mammals had begun to arrive for the party and to aid in the set up. First to arrive was Finnick, his van stuffed with tables and chairs. Right behind him followed Kevin and Raymond their dates in the back seat were a female brown bear who rivaled Kevin in height and a female giant panda. Nick quietly whispered to Judy that the brown bear was a Kodiak Grizzly and explained a little about pandas before they could reach them.

The boys unloaded the tables and Nick directed placement while the ladies listened to Judy tell them where to put the chairs before they took two large mammal ice chests out of the trunk of the sedan they had arrived in. Ace brought tablecloths and, to everyone's surprise, Sophie. The bobcat had dyed her ears green for the holiday and wore a dress to match. Everyone noticed that Ace could not keep his eyes or paws off her. Once the rest of their co-workers and their families arrived the party got underway.

Nick and Judy danced to Gazelle's music. She had turned into a bigger fan of hers than he was. The green drinks flowed freely and snacks were eaten as the night went on. Judy grabbed Nick as the party raged around them and led him around the corner of the house.

"Nick we have a problem." She said to him with a frightened look on her face. "There's two rabbits here from my old work."

"Where are they, Judy?" Nick said with a hint of panic.

"Over there by the power box," she answered.

Sure enough two bunny bucks were over by the box looking at a strange tablet as though the box was drawing them in. Doe and todd looked at each other as they both realized that something hidden in a new metal box directly below the power box was indeed doing that very thing.

"The generator must have a homing beacon built into it." Judy said angry with herself for not checking for that earlier.

"Well I think that this could work in our favor." Nick said his smirk looked even more devious than usual. "Go take a half of one of those pills. I'm calling the police."

After a quick call reporting strange bunnies snatching up a girl who looked drugged at a party, Nick made his way over to the two bucks intent on ruining their day. He caught Finnick's eye and gestured to the party crashers. Finnick grabbed the closest of the polar bears and the two of them followed Nick. Nick walked up behind the two bunnies.

"Hello boys," he said cheerfully causing them to turn around quickly and look up into his sharp toothed smile, "I know who you two are looking for and I gotta say you are not taking her anywhere."

"Buzz off Red! This is none of your business!" one of them said rudely.

The other just looked uncomfortable and a little afraid. Just then Judy came out of the house dresses in rags wobbling back and forth as she walked over to Nick. He wrapped one paw around her as she reached him. The angry one of the two bucks drew an old pistol on the crowd assembling to watch what was going on.

"Back off we are taking her back and nothing you mammals can do will stop us!" he shouted while waving his weapon back and forth.

The other buck looked at his partner and then at the crowd of assembled mammals. He stepped in front of the gun and looked his partner in the eye.

"This isn't right Robbie," he said concerned that everything was about to get so much worse. "We should just go back and tell them that she's dead."

BOOM! The buck had been right. He looked down at the whole in his chest then back up to Robbie who was still holding the now smoking pistol. Robbie looked on as his partner fell, dead before he hit the ground.

"Now unless you want to join him give her to me!" he screamed.

"Drop your weapon and put your paws in the air!" a wolf officer had arrived just in time to see what had happened.

Wolford and his partner Fangmeyer had just gotten to the party and started to look out for the suspicious bunnies the dispatcher had told them of. Fangmeyer was on the far side of the party when the shot rang out and the crowd screamed. Then hearing the shouting of some mammal followed by her partners orders she knew where to hurry to.

The bunny buck swung his pistol in Wolford's direction just before a second shot rang out. It was followed closely by a third by another weapon. Wolford clutched his left arm where he had been hit. Robbie meanwhile was missing an eye. Fangmeyer's bullet had taken Robbie's life. Nick and Finnick told the Officers that they had seen the female bunny stumble into the middle of the party dressed as she was mumbling incoherently about some bunker underground and being chased then those bunnies had shown up and Nick had called the ZPD. Nick had tried to hide her inside when the bunnies started shouting and pulled a gun. Then she had tried to surrender to them but Nick wouldn't let her go with them knowing that the ZPD was on it's way.

Judy was tested for whatever they had given her. They believed the story of the bunker and wanted to take Judy to the hospital. The doe would not leave Nick's side however. Nick just told them that he would watch over her and make sure she got to the hospital in the morning.

Most of the party goers were done after that mess so they began leaving. Nick sat on the porch with Judy passed out on his lap. Before long there was just two cars remaining. Inside Kevin's car Kevin and his girlfriend were passed out on the back seat but there was no sign of Raymond and his girl. Ace and Sophie were also nowhere to be found.

Nick lifted Judy and brought her inside. _Oh there's Raymond and what's her name? I think he forgot to tell me… ah crap my couch! _The pullout couch was busted and bent all the way to the ground.

He carried her further inside to his room but the sounds from beyond the door told him exactly where Ace and Sophie were. _Ah man where the heck am I going to sleep? _He looked down at the sleeping bunny in his arms. _And for that matter what do I do with Judy? Only one choice I guess. _

He brought her back outside and set her on a chair while he set up his hammock. Then he picked her up and brought her to it. After placing her in it he sighed and got in himself and curled up around her. Had any mammal come upon them that night they would have found to mammals smiling in their sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I need to put this on temporary hiatus in order to finish a novel I have been working on so I can try to get it Published. Ugh I really don't want to abandon this so I will return to it but not sure when that will be.

Chapter 7

Duke finished filling out the form Snarlof had given him. He should have done this long ago. The pain those girls went through was too much for any mammal and what he had done to this point wasn't enough. That's why he came to Precinct one today. To register as a CI(confidential informant). The males that he found drugging girls would get what was coming to them.

…

Mars

Jack's plan to stop the riots seemed to be working. Once the announcement that the does were coming home broke the violence stopped. He knew it was temporary but for two weeks he'd actually be able to rest. Of course once the 'accident' happened there would be a period of mourning but he had a plan in place. He always had a plan.

"Chief Savage sir," an officer from technical support barged into his office. "The transponder signal from officer Hopps' cruiser has stopped transmitting."

"Is there any word from Bouncer and Flatfoot?" Jack asked him.

"No sir," the officer said unsteadily, "but their transponder has also shut down."

…

Earth

The morning after the party was interesting to say the least. Judy woke up first her head pounding and her fuzzy red blanket had her all tangled up. A strange noise came from her green pillow and she looked up at the source. Nick was sniffing her in his sleep. His arms, legs and tail were wrapped around her. She tried and failed to remember what had happened the night before. The last thing that she remembered was going into the house after spotting her former co-workers. The rest of the night was blank.

"Nick?" She said quietly while she tapped his nose. "Nick. Niiick."

"Mmm. B-b-b."he murmured but didn't wake up.

Judy started shoving him gently. He still didn't budge. The hammock was starting to rock back and forth as she shoved him. Just as his eyes finally opened the hammock's hooks unlatched from the trees. They fell to the ground in a big tangled up mess. Their muzzles were pressed together and Nick was on top of Judy.

"Good morning," he mumbled uncomfortably.

"Hi," Judy said lamely, "care to fill me in about last night? I remember nothing."

"Don't you think we should get out of this thing first?" Nick said grateful that he had red fur to hide his blushing cheeks, but was fully aware that the close proximity would soon make it very obvious how he felt.

Judy's ears went red and she struggled to move but to no effect. Nick tried to get at least a paw free but the only thing he could do was rub up against her with one leg. Too late as her scent combined with her closeness was having the expected effect between his legs.

_Shoot! Finnick naked with a hippo. Finnick naked with a hippo. Hey that's working!_

As the two tried and failed to get free from the tangled mess their hammock had become the front door to the cabin opened. Ace and Sophie walked out looking like they were trying not to wake the bears inside. Upon looking around they see Nick and Judy all wrapped up and hurry over to see what happened.

"Hey Ace," Nick said sheepishly, "a little help and you don't have to buy me new sheets."

Ace and Sophie both cringed. They then bent to aid the fox and bunny to escape from the tangled hammock. Moments later the hammock was no longer binding them together.

"Don't tell anyone and I won't bring up that you two ruined my sheets." Nick said once he was on his feet again.

"Deal," the new lovers said simultaneously.

Nick and Judy rudely woke up the couch ruining bears. Nick had an air horn in his closest left over from new years. The resultant scramble to get out of Nick's house before hearing it again woke up the other sleeping bears. Soon Nick and Judy were alone with Ace and Sophie.

"Four hungover bears in a car," mused Nick absentmindedly, "sounds like the beginning of a joke."

"How much you get out of Ray and Kev?" Ace asked him.

Nick took out a small roll of twenties that he'd gotten from said bears under threat of releasing the pictures he now had on his phone to the whole store.

"Eighty z-bucks," he told his friends, "this ought to be enough for a decent second hand pullout, right?"

"So Ace according to Nick we have to go to the hospital so I can show them I'm alright," Judy said obviously angling for something, "would you give us a ride?"

…

The visit to the hospital turned into an interview with the ZPD. Judy turned out to be quite the actress.

"All I knew for most of my life was the bunker. That is until a few weeks ago when they told me that I was going to be given to one of the elders as his bride. They gave me pills that i had to take. I slipped them under my tongue and spit them out once they left me alone. I faked being asleep and managed to sneak out of the room they left me in. Pried open a vent and climbed the shaft to the surface. I must have left those damned pills in my mouth too long because the next thing I know I'm being helped into a van by Nick and Finnick. They've been taking care of me ever since."

"So do you know where this bunker is?" asked the elephant officer who had identified herself as Francine Trunkaby.

"No clue," Judy replied with a shrug, "Nick told me the next morning they had found me walking along the roadside just inside city limits near where he lives. It could have been hours that I was walking and I would have no idea."

"Officer can I take her home now? After last night I think she's had enough of this Hell for a lifetime." Nick asked looking up at the elephant without having to fake the look of concern that any mammal would have for his friend after such an ordeal.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Temporary Hiatus Over. novel isn't done but I needed to take a break from it. The other day inspiration struck in a big way and pages of notes for three different stories appeared in 2 hours. This is just some of what I thought up. Oh and is this version of Jack a Monster? Why yes, yes he is.**

**Disclaimer: "Once you start down the dark path, Forever will it dominate your destiny." Glaring at you Disney and all those entertainment companies you have acquired. Enjoy owning Zootopia while you can.**

**Earth**

The minute the fox and rabbit returned home the scoured the generator till they found the small transponder beacon and rerouted the power around it leaving it totally useless. Nick was about to go inside when Judy grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her and saw her looking at the blood still staining a section of the grass. He thought it was frightening her until she spoke.

"Nick we have another transponder to deal with." Judy said an edge coming into her voice.

He looked confused for a moment before realizing what she meant. The two other space bunnies had to have gotten there the same way she had. Which meant another cruiser was nearby. Nick got close to the blood and took a sniff. He singled out the smell of the bunny it had belonged to.

"Okay I have his scent." Nick told her, "Let's follow it."

…

**Mars**

Weeks ago…

Jack Savage went over the letter to the editor he had written. The fake facts behind it were still a good decade or so from being true. His plans needed to be implemented sooner than that however if he was to rule before he was too old to enjoy it. He hit send satisfied that it would fool everyone. The bunny then returned to his bed and the teenaged doe tied it.

Present time…

Jack finished wiring the detonator to the C4. The blueprints of the Council Buildings bunker that he'd swiped from the file room showed the best location for the bomb. In the aftermath of the colony ships destruction he would have one of his lackeys incite a riot. With that causing a distraction he would blow the bunker and the Council to Hell. His latest young doe was waiting upstairs and he didn't want to disappoint her, so he left his basement and returned to his bed where she was frantically trying to bite through the bonds around her wrists.

"Now, now young one you wouldn't want me to hurt you before you have my kits, would you?" he said before leaning closer and whispering, "you wouldn't even be the first I've killed today."

…

Stu and Bonnie Hopps were meeting with one of Judy's friends from the academy. The buck had quit the force rather than obey the orders of the Council, but he had managed to sneak a couple of items out of the precinct that could come in handy. Tom Leaperson had brought them an encrypted comm link. The reason he'd done this was simple. Judy couldn't come home.

**Earth **

Nick led the way through the woods following the trail of the deceased space bucks. Judy was right behind him the whole way. Her eyes wouldn't leave his tail. His long, fluffy red tail that he had wrapped around her only last night. The memory of it's warm softness had stayed with her all day. She was so lost in the memory that when Nick stopped in front of her she nearly ran right into him. Looking around the todd she saw cruiser just ahead of him.

Judy went around him and entered the passcode into the panel on the side. She breathe a sigh of relief as this meant they wouldn't have to disassemble the entire engine assembly just to get to the beacon. The doe and fox entered the cruiser. Judy started entering in commands when she saw her personal code as part of the heading for an encrypted message. This meant that this was from her father. Judy typed in the password 'Jude the Dude'. A video message popped up on the main viewer. Her parents stood there in the family home back on Mars. Tentatively, Judy tapped play.

"Hey Jude. Things are pretty bad here." Stu looked as though he had aged years in the weeks since she had last seen him. "Riots have caused death and damage all across the planet. Most of the police forces are overwhelmed and overworked. Innocent bunnies were getting hurt and arrested. It got so bad that the Council finally gave in and recalled the Jupiter Colony ships." he looked as though he was trying not to cry. "Judy… the cops… they say that… Judy your brother Joseph is dead. He was a riot leader. They arrested him. We have been told that he hung himself in his cell. You know him, Judy he would never do that. That means they killed him." Stu broke down and started bawling while her mother Bonnie just held him close.

Bonnie spoke over Stu's sobbs, "HunBun, I think your Father is right. What's worse sweetie is that they are saying everything is all your fault. If you come home… they will kill you. Don't worry about the family Judy. We've fortified the farm and the Burrow stands with us against them. Good luck Judy and stay safe."

Judy's tears had already begun to fall long before her mother ended the message. She can't go home. Her family is in danger and what is worse she can't even be there to help them or the Council will kill her.

Nick sees her about to break right in front of him and lets his instincts do what they want. He puts his arms around her and pulls her close. The feel of her tears wetting his shirt is nothing compared to the feel of her ears to his paws as he strokes them gingerly.

He says softly to her, "It's okay, Fluff. I will always be here for you."

"You will?" she looks up into his eyes and sees what she has completely overlooked time and again. _He cares about me._

She wraps her paws around his neck and draws him down so that they are face to face. As their gemstone colored eyes meet each other he reaches to her face and wipes her tears with his thumbs. Then she pulls her fox in to kiss his lips. The todd freezes in shock for a second then intensifies the kiss pulling her waist close as he does so. His tail wraps around her legs and this time he knows it's real. He has found the one.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay shameless plug from two of my OCs in this one. I would like to say that I now know exactly what I'm doing with the rest of the story. Not sure how many chapters till the end but I will say that Mars won't be in the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: "Always in motion is the future" which is why I remain hopeful that Disney will make another Zootopia**

The trip back to the cabin took three times longer than the walk out to the hidden cruiser. This was caused by the sudden grabbing and shoving up against various trees or large rock to kiss some more. Paws wandered and tongues met as over and over as they slowly made their way home. Right as they were coming up for air Nick puts up a clawed finger to ask for a moment without her tongue down his throat.

"I've been wanting to do this for weeks." he said as he finally caught his breath. "Ever since I first saw your eyes."

"First night in the hammock together," Judy said a red tinge going up her ears, "I had never felt so warm and safe just being held before."

"I didn't want to push my luck that you would like me that way," Nick said a bit of shame showing in his expression. "I am just a loser who works in a supermarket after all."

"Nick, you are not a loser." Judy commented sympathetically, "you have just had a rough time of it is all."

Judy grabs his shirt and tugs him into another kiss before continuing, "besides, at least you aren't an interplanetary fugitive."

At that they both laughed. Then they joined paws and walked the rest of the way to the cabin. Only stopping occasionally for a quick peck on the lips. Upon arriving they saw an unfamiliar grey van parked in front. The two mammals inside were completely oblivious to the fact they were being watched as they made out in the front drivers side seat. Nick walked up to the widow and tapped on the glass to get the occupants attention.

Long red ears shot straight up in shock while shorter black ones hit the skull they were attached too. The two mammals turned slowly to face him in embarrassment. They were fully clothed but those paws of the black wolf on the bottom were up under the females shirt. He reluctantly withdrew them and helped her back into her seat before opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle.

The male was a black wolf with a few grey hairs around his muzzle making him look older than he was. His brown eyes watched the red and grey furred female exit the van and walk around while straightening her clothes. She was a little shorter than Nick with ears like a bunny and a tail a bit shorter than Nick's. Her green eyes were the same shade as Nick's. Neither fox nor bunny could identify her species.

"Oh! I haven't seen eyes like mine since my mother died!" the strange female exclaims in shock. "I bet we are cousins."

"I don't even know what you are, so how could you be my cousin?" Nick asks completely confused.

The wolf and his female companion laughed at what was staring the fox and bunny in the face. "I'm a rabox dove." She states matter of factly.

"She means a rabbit fox hybrid, the dove thing is what we came up with as a gender specific title that is neither doe nor vixen but both."

"It's also his nickname for me."

"Anyway… I'm Brutus and this is Sandy. We are working as journalists for an online paper the Zootopia online Gazette and we'd like to ask you two some questions about what happened here recently." the black wolf seemed ill at ease talking to these two total strangers.

Nick invited them onto the porch where he and Judy answered their questions. Just as the journalists were about to leave however, Judy asked to speak to Sandy privately. Leaving the two males to stand awkwardly wondering what was going on for a few minutes.

Judy stammered out her question, "so how did you come to be?"

"Wow. Just came right out with the uncomfortable question, huh?" Sandy says a bit embarrassed herself. "My parents were just kids themselves and having a bit of what they thought was 'safe' fun. About a month later they had a litter and nobody could explain it. Finally a doctor looked at our genetics and theirs. Turns out evolution had a few more surprises in store. My sisters and I were among the first living hybrids. Chances for a hybrid being conceived are really low and living ones even more so. For some reason it happens between bunnies and canines a lot. Probably something to do with bunnies being insatiable and canine knots. If you love him, and think you want his kits, start trying sooner rather than later. My male is probably really uncomfortable out there so I should get going. Good luck, Judy."

…

Later over dinner Judy looks Nick in the eyes. He has barely been able to keep his eyes off of her. They've barely said a word that actually meant anything for hours and they were both getting a tad frustrated. Judy finally decided to bring up what was bothering her.

"Nick, we need to talk." she choked out.

Nick looked up from his plate with wide eyes. "You aren't dumping me already are you?"

"What?! No." she said giggling at her poor choice of words. "I think we should talk … about the consequences of our current… sleeping arrangements."

Nick let out a relieved breath then blinked as he realized they hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements, yet. "What _are_ our current sleeping arrangements?"

Judy's ears were glowing red as she answered, "Well, I thought we'd try you on top, at first, then experiment a bit."

Nick dropped his fork. His jaw hung open. No words came to his brain to say.

Judy smiled at the effect her words had on him. It wasn't often anything would render him speechless.

"Back to what I was saying, the consequences of sleeping together could be kits. If that sort of thing were to happen right now with our current finances… we would not be too well off at all. So what I am thinking is we need better paying jobs."

"Ah. Yeah. Um that makes sense." he squeaked.

Once dinner was over desert took most of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: this one is a tad short but it was killing me and I can't put what I have for the next chapter in this one. It just wouldn't fit. So I have been reading a lot of stories on the internet that are very strange but true. Kinda makes me sad for the state of our species. Anyway I included a real story changed up a bit for Zootopia about an actual woman who did this very thing. **

**Silky: great to read another review from you. Reading it brought a smile to my face. We all have hard times. Hard times led me here.**

**Everybody: I didn't know how much I would enjoy writing for all of you or how much of an impact I would have on you either. Hearing that my stories help people with their day means the world to me. After all as Judy says 'Make the world a better place'. My past was a bad place, and all of you have helped me make it a better one.**

**Disclaimer: "Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. It's the only way to become what you were meant to be." I am a major star wars nut. Disney owns it and Zootopia. Not me.**

Chapter 10

The next day they went back to work with the intention of keeping it quiet. They should have known better. Their coworkers had a betting pool not on if they got together but when. The perpetual grin on Nick and Judy told them something was up, but the clincher was Nick himself. Normally dumb or rude customers would make him angry and cause him to act like a prick. That did not happen today.

The customer in question could not have been more idiotic or downright mean. A short ewe in glasses was following a young raccoon in a Bugga Burga uniform. He was listening to music and shopping. She began poking and pestering him to help her. He removes one of his ear buds.

"What do you want lady? I'm trying to shop." he says clearly annoyed.

"What are you listening to music while you work for?" she yelled.

"I don't work here." he said confused before putting his ear bud back in and trying to continue shopping.

The ewe continued pestering him until her screaming attracted Nick. He turned the corner and walked up with his best smirk as though she were the nicest mammal he'd ever come across.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you need some help?" he asked as though she were his dear old Grannie and not some short, self- entitled,four eyed twit.

"Yes, this stock boy refuses to help me. I want him fired!" she yelled in her whiny voice.

Nick looked over the young raccoon who looked as confused as Nick felt. The youngster stood there in his obvious Bugga Burga uniform looking at the poofy little ewe like she's nuts. In his head Nick agreed but he also knew that getting her out of here would take something that was a bit new to his repertoire. Finesse.

"Well now. That's easily done ma'am." Nick said before he looked over at the kit who he winked at. "Kid? Make your purchases and hurry along home. I wish you luck in your next job." He then turned to the crazy little sheep, "there that's dealt with. Now what is it you needed?"

…

Three aisles over Finnick was listening with shock on his muzzle. He never would have dreamed that Nick could use his smart-ass mouth for anything other than getting into trouble. Nick hadn't told her off, had gotten the other customer out of a bad situation and even helped the little hag. Finnick himself had been on his way to yell at her, insult her and kick her out. Finnick watched Nick and the little ewe get her items and go to the front where he even bagged for her.

His nose twitched at something different about Nick's scent. _NO WAY! He's been scent marked!_

The smell was almost covered up by flower scented shampoo but under that was a certain bunnies mark entwined with the scent of fox. His mouth curled in an evil grin and he ran to the service desk to tell Raymond and Kevin. By the end of business hours the whole store, even the employees not working, knew.

…

Nick and Judy clocked out for the day and left the break room together. As they passed the service desk the two polar bears cracked up laughing. They were stared at like a couple of crazy bears but that only served to make them laugh harder. Finnick came out of his office and walked over to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Thought you two could hide it from us, huh?" the short todd remarked smugly. "We know. We _all _know."

"You know?!" they asked shocked. "Oh no."

"Yep, so congratulations Judy for making a decent mammal out of this jerk," Finnick teased.

Nick felt mildly insulted but smirked anyway. Judy's ears practically glowed red in embarrassment. One by one their coworkers came forward to echo Finnick's well wishes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: 'You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.' I have been having trouble writing recently. Minor distractions and life have been making it difficult. **

The next day while working the front desk Finnick was approached by a strange polar bear. He had a good two or three feet on either Raymond or Kevin. Dressed better too. He wore a black suit with no tie so that he could show off the silver cross necklace dangling from his neck.

His mouth did not move but Finnick could hear a small scratchy voice, "Excuse us, but my partner and I were wondering if we could speak with a red fox called Nicholas and a grey bunny who calls herself Judith?"

Finnick looked at the source of the voice and discovered a shrew was standing in the paw of the giant bear. He was dressed in a pinstriped Italian suit.

"May I ask why?" Finnick asked.

"We have a job opportunity for them." the bear said in a squeaky voice.

A passing wolf looked from the deep voiced fennec to the high voiced bear and mumbled to himself about nature screwing those two up badly. Finnick looked at him and grunted. The wolf, startled to be heard, mouthed 'sorry' and hurried down one of the aisles.

"Hold on I will call them for you and they can take you to the break room." he said finally.

_Moments later in the break room…_

"My name is Vitalli Big and this is my partner Ivanovich Koslov. We run Big Koslov Bail Bonds." the shrew introduced himself and his partner. "We are having a problem tracking down one of our more annoying clients and would like to employ the two of you as bounty hunters."

"Really? Us? Why?" Nick said more than a little confused.

"You two found the little otter boy with little to go on. You kept those evil bunnies from hurting innocents." Koslov said in his strange voice. "You are the ones we need."

"I am not a fighter…" Nick began before Vitalli cut him off.

"We don't want you to fight him just find him. Koslov and our other new employee will bring him in, at least until you are properly trained." Big the shrew said.

"Okay we could help you find him."Judy said a little excited. "What can you tell us about him?"

…

Nick and Judy were waiting at their bus stop for the third new bounty hunter. He was running late so they were doing research on the target. Mr. Big had sent the file he had to Nick's phone and they took advantage of the opportunity to sit on the bench and read together. Judy was seated in Nick's lap and he had his head between her ears reading over her head while occasionally licking an ear.

"Brandon Stripes," read Judy off Nick's phone, "a 22 year old zebra with a bad habit of forcing himself on girls. Last one kneed him in the nuts and followed it up with a taser to the same area. She kept him there till the cops arrived."

"Ow," Nick winced as she read the information. "I know he deserved it but yeesh, that had ta hurt."

Judy tried not to laugh as she continued, "he skipped out on bail and missed his court date."

"Social media says he's a frat boy at Zoo U." Nick said as he looks at it over her shoulder, "his fraternity must be hiding him somewhere."

"I hate frat boys." she grumbled, "every fraternity should make consent classes mandatory."

"So how do we find the big creep?" He asked her.

Judy pondered the question for a bit. Her memories of working as a cop on Mars were coming in handy.

"Well we could find someone who either feels guilty or doesn't want to be arrested." replied Judy. "since we aren't cops a bit of emotional blackmail could work."

"Or we could hustle one of them into going to check on his buddy and follow them." Nick blurted out in a sudden revelation.

"That sounds like a plan!" Judy cried with excitement. "Now if our ride gets here soon we can put it into practice."

_HONK HONK_

A large mammal sized sedan pulled up to the curb and the window rolled down. Koslov waved them over and the back door opened. A bodybuilder cheetah stepped out dressed in a tight t-shirt and jeans. He was easily the largest cheetah the two had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Benjamin Clawhauser," he introduced himself with a big grin, "excop, Gazelle fan and former fat guy. I got fired for being overweight so I took up sumo wrestling and weightlifting. This is temporary until I get reinstated."

The fox and rabbit couple explained their plan on the way to the frat house.

Benjamin chuckled at the clever mammals, "You know it's funny you two being so close even though you are pred and prey. Kind of like me working for Koslov and Big."

"How is that similar?" Nick asked not getting it at all because he's never been on the wrong side of the law.

Koslov answered for the cheetah, "Well Vitalli's Grandmother was a crime lord and my father was head of her security detail."

"Yes, but both families went legit after her death." Clawhauser continued. "Why is that Koslov?"

"It would be best if you ask Miss FruFru, Vitalli's daughter to tell you the story she has no problem telling it."

They drove on in silence till they arrived at Zoo U. The frat house Mr Stripes took many selfies in front of was easy to find. They parked a way down the street. Judy and Nick walked up to the front door and knocked. The door was answered by a beaver about Judy's age.

"What do you want, fox?"


End file.
